All Dressed in White
by fabulouslaughter
Summary: Kinzie wants the most extravagant wedding dress money can buy. Hylla would rather just get married in her battle armor. And Reyna doesn't care what anyone wears, as long as Kinzie will stop trying to set her up with every boy on the planet. Looks like no one is getting their way. A tale of weddings, road trips, and major butt-kicking.


**For the purpose of this story, BOO canon is being completely ignored. It doesn't exist. BOO never happened.**

 **This takes place sometime in the future. This story will probably be a 2-3 shot.**

 **Rated T for language and references to sex.**

* * *

Reyna sat unhappily in the waiting room of an empty Seattle courthouse. "Couldn't finish off the paperwork themselves." She muttered.

The plump clerk returned. "Everything is all filed away, Ms. Ramírez-Arellano. You can tell Mrs. And Mrs. Ramírez-Arellano their marriage is official."

"Thank you." Reyna held in her sigh of relief. The marriage certificate had been completely legal, but her own credentials as officiator had been slightly fudged. The state of Washington didn't exactly recognize the authority of Roman praetors. (She herself wasn't sure her authority covered officiating marriages, but it had been enough for Kinzie and Hylla.) "They'll be very happy." They were probably on the plane by now, headed off to their honeymoon. Hylla had told her they were leaving as soon as they both got showered and into new clothes.

"Lucky too, you made it right before we closed." The clerk said cheerfully.

Reyna looked up at the clock. Was it already that late? It had certainly been a long day. And not only had Hylla stuck Reyna with getting the paperwork in as soon as she and Kinzie were married, but Reyna still had to find a way to get the blood and Arby's sauce out of the rental car and return it before she went back to New Rome. (She just hoped Hylla and Kinzie were nice enough not to have had sex in her rental car. If they and, she was leaving the car at the Amazon complex and Hylla could deal with the clean up and late fees when she got back.) "Very lucky."

"Was it a nice wedding?" The clerk said politely as Reyna gathered her coat to leave.

Reyna couldn't help but smile a little. The clerk hadn't the slightest idea. "It was… unique."

* * *

 _48 Hours Earlier_

* * *

"Kinzie, have you submitted the sales report yet?" Hylla asked, entering her office, where Kinzie already sat typing furiously on a laptop.

"Working on it." Kinzie said.

Hylla put her coffee down on her own desk and raised an eyebrow. "Still? You were working on it an 2 hours ago when I went downstairs to deal with the worker injury."

"Are you sure it's been that long?"

"Yes Kinzie, there's a clock right above the door." Hylla was a little suspicious now. Kinzie was an apt liar, but Hylla had memorized all her usual tactics by now. And it seemed an awful lot like she was avoiding the subject.

"When did we get a clock?"

"When you first meticulously designed the office." Hylla answered. "And considering the number of times you've used it to point out how late I am, I'm pretty sure you know we have a clock."

"Right. That clock." Kinzie stopped her typing to look up at Hylla, resting her chin on her hands. "And its not the same clock from when I first designed the office. We broke that one. Remember? One year anniversary, on the desk…"

Hylla remembered now. (How could she forget?) "Of course. So the sales report?" Hylla wasn't going to let Kinzie distract her again. For a second she had almost forgotten why she was pestering the girl.

"It'll be finished soon." Kinzie said dismissively.

Kinzie never took this long to do anything. She was always nothing but precise with her work. Hylla sat on the edge of Kinzie's desk. "So you wouldn't mind if I took a look at your laptop then?"

Kinzie suddenly began typing again. "Nope, too busy for that."

"Kinzie."

"Hylla."

"Kiinziie."

"Hyyylla."

"Kinzie!"

"Hylla!"

Hylla swiftly snatched the laptop from in front of Kinzie.

"Hey!"

Hylla looked at the screen. "Let's see. Online wedding dress shopping. And in the next tab we have searching for florists. And caterers in tab number three. Wow, if I didn't know better I'd say you were daydreaming about a wedding instead of finishing a sales report."

Kinzie crossed her arms. "That's all research. For the sales report."

"Does the sales report have a sweetheart neckline?" Hylla teased.

"It's a very detailed sales report." Kinzie defended.

Hylla sighed as she handed the laptop back to Kinzie. "Kinzie, I'm getting the feeling you're anxious to get married."

Kinzie nervously twirled the engagement ring on her finger. "What gives you that idea?"

"Besides the online shopping? You've worn all white every day this week."

Kinzie smoothed the professional white dress she was wearing. "Hadn't noticed."

"You've also tried out some new updo every day."

Kinzie subconsciously felt her auburn hair tied up in an elaborate bun. "Just having fun."

Hylla stared at her.

It only Kinzie a few seconds to crack. "Okay fine. I have been thinking about it. Just a little bit. We have been engaged for six months. And we haven't even started planning a wedding."

"I'm a little busy being Queen of the Amazons." Hylla pointed out. "And, I'm willing to drive down to Vegas any day you want and make it official."

Kinzie pouted. "I don't want to get married in Vegas. I want a big wedding and a drop dead gorgeous dress and a reception with super fancy food I don't even know the names of and a first dance with my lovely bride…"

"Who would we even invite?" Hylla asked. "When would we have it?"

"Your sister." Kinzie offered.

"And?"

Kinzie thought for a moment. "The Amazons? My ex boyfriend? I don't know."

"Whose going to walk you down the aisle and give you away? And if we gather so many demigods in one place, whose going to protect us all from the hoard of monsters sure to show up?" Hylla pulled Kinzie up onto the desk next to her and put an arm around her fiancé. "Let's face it, we're lucky to be alive long enough to have a wedding. We're not normal people, we can't have a normal wedding. And no way am I wearing a dress. I can't fight in that."

Kinzie leaned her head on Hylla's shoulder. "You can't get married in your battle armor."

"Says who?"

"Your bride." Kinzie sighed. "But you're right."

Hylla ran a hand through Kinzie's hair. "We might not be able to do what you want, but I'll work something out for you. Okay?"

"Okay." Kinzie leaned in to kiss Hylla.

Someone cleared their throat, and both girls looked up the see an embarrassed looking Amazon standing in the doorway. "Sorry." The newcomer muttered nervously. "I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just, uh, we're missing a sales report."

* * *

The next morning, Kinzie made very sure to wear a black pencil skirt with her blouse, and to leave her hair down and as unstyled as possible. Hylla smiled when she noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Where's the day's work?" Kinzie asked, handing Hylla her morning coffee.

"I need you to go meet someone for me." Hylla said, trying to seem disinterested. She was usually a worse liar than Kinzie, but no way was she letting her surprise slip.

"Who?" Kinzie asked.

"No one important." Hylla said. "Just a necessary meeting I don't have the time to attend. You have to leave now though. There's a car waiting for you outside."

"Okay. I guess I'll be off then." Kinzie kissed Hylla on the cheek quickly and rushed off.

Hylla let out the grin she had been holding in, then picked up one of the Amazon phones and began dialing the number she had looked up last night.

Kinzie was not happy to be going to this meeting. Not that she would ever let Hylla know that. But when Hylla made Kinzie go meet someone for her, they were either unimportant or horribly boring. Most likely both.

After 15 minutes, the car stopped outside a small restaurant. Kinzie thanked the driver and stepped out. She entered the café and walked up to the hostess stand.

"How may I help you?" Asked the hostess, a bored looking blonde who was probably younger than Kinzie.

"Reservation for Ramirez-Arellano."

The hostess typed something into her computer. "Table 7 on your right. Your guest is already here."

Kinzie nodded. She headed toward the table, bracing herself to stay awake through whatever she would have to endure next. Then she saw the table, and her face lit up. "Mini Hylla!" she practically ran to the table and wrapped Reyna in a bear hug.

"Hey Kinzie." Reyna said, pushing the Amazon off her. "And I'm still half an inch taller than Hylla."

Kinzie shrugged. "Yes, but she would dump me if I don't pretend she's taller." She took a seat at the table across from Reyna. "So what're you here for? And doesn't Hylla want to see you?"

"She'll see me soon." Reyna said. "I've been called in to be the Maid of Honor at her wedding."

"Really?" Kinzie squealed.

"Yes." Reyna looked worried for a second. "I hope you don't mind Hylla chose the Maid of Honor." She gestured to a piece of paper folded on the table. "She said in her letter that you don't have any relatives and she's your only friend so you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! You'd be my first choice." Kinzie assured her. "So what are we doing here?"

Reyna gestured to her menu. "I assumed first we would have an early lunch. And then we have a an appointment at the bridal shop down the street."

If Kinzie's smile could grow any bigger, it did. "You're going to take me dress shopping?"

"Not by my choice." Reyna admitted. "And I am not trying on any bridesmaid dresses."

* * *

"So did you find one?" Kinzie asked out of the blue, as she flipped through a dress catalogue.

Reyna looked up from the catalogue she herself had been begrudgingly searching. "One what? A dress?"

"No." Kinzie giggled. "A date."

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "Why would I have a date?"

"Hylla said so in the letter she sent. 'And for gods sake Rey, bring a date or something.' So did you?" Kinzie pestered.

"How did you even read that?" Reyna questioned. "I was sitting across the table."

Kinzie shrugged. "I have good eyesight." She looked at Reyna expectantly.

"No, I didn't bring a date." Reyna said.

"Come on. Why not?"

"No one to bring." Reyna answered, almost bitterly.

Kinzie put down her catalogue completely. "No one? How about that Percy Jackson kid that visited us way back when? He was good looking."

"Madly in love with his girlfriend." There was definitely a hint of bitterness now.

"The tall Asian one with him?"

"Not my type. Also madly in love with his girlfriend."

Kinzie scratched her chin. "The handsome and talented praetor you used to talk about?"

"Ex praetor. And girlfriend."

"Dang, I guess saving the world doesn't keep you as busy as I thought. Are any of those magic seven you hang out with single?"

"The annoying mechanic and the moody gay kid." Reyna said.

"Well," Kinzie tried, "At least annoying mechanic is better than-"

"Still pining after a goddess he met years ago and will never see again? Perfect." Reyna interrupted.

Kinzie crossed her arms and made a defeated noise. 'That's rough buddy."

A perky sales associate finally showed up. "Sorry for the wait! Can I help you two?"

* * *

Kinize twirled around in the mirror. "Does Hylla like lace?"

Reyna smirked. "Hylla will love whatever you're wearing."

"Hmm." Kinzie studied the dress. "So there are no boys in that mighty legion of yours?"

Reyna wasn't surprised by the change of topic this time. "No."

"Hmm."

* * *

"Is it too hard to walk in?" Reyna questioned.

Kinzie walked back and forth down the hallway where the dressing rooms were. "I can walk in anything. Just wait until I buy heels. But I still don't think this is the one. So what about that one kid with the creepy Kool-Aid addiction?"

Reyna ignored the question. "You're right, it's not my favorite either."

* * *

"Are you sure it doesn't make me look fat?" Kinzie asked. (Again)

Reyna was slumped in a chair, already tired of trying on dresses. Kinzie seemed like she could go forever. "Of course not. You look great."

Kinzie scrunched up her nose at her reflection. "Okay, but how about the guy who stabs the stuffed animals? Octvavius?"

"You know what, that dress does make you look fat."

* * *

"Is backless too risqué?" Kinzie pondered aloud.

Reyna raised her head from where she had been resting it in her arms. "I really doubt you care about 'too risqué'."

"Good point." Kinzie got a devious look on her face. "It will save time after the wedding too."

"Oh gods." Reyna looked disgusted. "I'm already dress shopping, will you please not talk about having sex with my sister."

Kinzie shrugged. "How do you feel about guys in jumpsuits?"

"I am not hooking up with one of your man servants. I have standards."

"I think they prefer a more dignified term." Kinzie pointed out. "You know, I think this one makes me look fat too."

* * *

"You can not say this one makes you look fat." Reyna demanded. She was 500% done with wedding dresses. "Please dear gods choose a dress."

"It's too plain. Needs more sparkles." Kinzie announced. "Do you ever do girls?"

* * *

"So what's wrong with this one?" Reyna sighed.

"Not sure yet." Kinzie twirled. "You know I can give any guy you want enough amazon gift cards to make him date anyone."

"I am not bribing anyone to date me."

"Why?" Kinzie frowned as she fiddled with the sleeves on the dress. "I've done it. I used to try and make your sister jealous all the time."

Reyna snorted. Nothing about Kinzie really surprised her at this point. "Of course you did. How'd that turn out for you?"

"Well, you said not to talk about having sex with your sister…"

* * *

Reyna knocked on the locked dressing room door.

"Hold on just a minute, I just need to get this zipper." Came Kinzie's voice from the other side.

"Okay. Someone called the store with a message for you." Reyna explained.

"What did it say?" Came Kinzie's voice again.

"Code Purple."

The door flew open, almost hitting Reyna in the face, and revealing a frantic looking half dressed Kinzie. "Go get the car, bring it around to the front of the store now. I'm getting dressed then I'll meet you. Good? Go now." And then the door slammed,, leaving a puzzled Reyna behind. But something about the urgency in Kinzie's voice made her rush out of the dressing room and to the front desk.

* * *

When Reyna pulled the car to a stop, Kinzie was already waiting for her. Reyna was impressed with the Amazon's speed. Kinzie flung open the passenger door and climbed inside. "Drive away before the sales lady realizes I swiped her cell phone." Kinzie commanded.

"So all that and you're not even being able to get your dress there because you stole a cell phone?" Reyna huffed.

Kinzie didn't answer, she was already typing a number into the stolen phone and holding it up to her ear.

Reyna looked up and down at the jeans and Seahawks t-shirt the Amazon had changed into. "Where'd you get the clothes? Steal those too?"

"No. What do you think I keep in my purse?" Kinzie gestured to the bag she had tossed into the backseat.

Reyna shrugged her shoulders. "Lip gloss or something."

Kinzie laughed. "I'm not that mundane." She looked back at the purse in question. "I could kill a monster with every item in there." Reyna suddenly felt a new respect for purses.

Kinize's expression turned serious and she held up a hand to Reyna. "Give me the status." She said into the phone impatiently, not bothering to say hello. "Yes it's Kinize, who do you think?" There was a pause. "No, I don't need backup." A sigh. "I'm not alone, I'm with her sister."

"Hate to interrupt," Reyna said, "But I need to know which direction to drive."

Kinzie nodded, and Reyna just assumed it was directed at her. "Doesn't matter why. She's here now and she can kick as much butt as Hylla." Reyna could tell Kinzie was getting frustrated. "Just give me a direction to drive. Day trip? To where? What? Well then find out." Kinzie's foot was tapping faster and faster on the floor. Reyna just kept driving straight ahead, not quite sure what to do, or what was going on. "Why the hell didn't anyone make her say?" Kinzie burst out angrily. "I don't care if she's above you, you still have to keep her safe. Check her phone records. Screw clearance! You useless fu-" Kinzie took a deep breath. "Okay. Did she say why? Personal? When does she take any personal- oh. Never mind. Look, I think I know where. Call me if you find anything new." Kinzie promptly hung up. "Right here." Kinzie instructed Reyna, who obliged.

Reyna looked at Kinzie expectantly. "What is going on? What's Code Purple?"

"Purple's Hylla's favorite color. She told me it reminds her of you, with your praetor robe and stuff." Kinzie explained. "Code Purple means Hylla's in trouble."

Reyna took the news surprisingly calmly. From Kinzie's reaction, she'd kind of expected as much. "So what happened?"

"She left a little after me on some sort of day trip apparently. No one knows where or why, but it was said to be personal. The base got a distress signal form her about twenty minutes ago."

"Distress signal?' Reyna questioned.

Kinzie smiled deviously. "We run one of the largest online shipping companies in the world, we do have some cool spy gear."

"So you have distress signals, but no tracking devices?' Reyna pointed out.

Kinzie crossed her arms. "You guys don't even have distress signals.

Reyna let the topic drop and turned her eyes back to the road. "So where are we going?"

"Did Hylla say anything about the wedding to you?" Kinzie asked.

The question seemed out of nowhere, but Reyna was coming to realize most of Kinzie's crazy ended in some sort of point. "Nothing besides what I told you."

"Damn. Left here." Kinzie instructed. "I have no way of knowing for sure where she was, but I have an idea. There's this park, over by Green Lake. It's where we went on our first official date. I'm finding a number to call now and see if she's contacted them." Kinzie's hands were moving faster than Hylla thought was humanly possible. "I just typed the address into the GPS. Nice rental car, by the way. Follow the directions. Now be quiet its ringing."

"In 3 miles, turn left." A robotic voice spoke out form the car. Reyna glanced at the GPS which now highlighted her route towards the lake.

"Hello!" Kinzie suddenly spoke, her voice switching from its previous seriousness to light and perky.

"Speaker." Reyna mouthed at her, and Kinzie obliged, setting the phone on the dashboard in front of her.

"Hello, how can-" A voice crackled through the phone speaker.

"Listen, this is Nancy Bennet. I'm sure you've heard of my successful wedding planning business."

"No-"

"Well you must be old!" Kinzie exclaimed. "Look a client of mine was going to call you, but oh she's so absentminded and I just wanted to make sure it got through."

"I don't-" A the voice began, but Kinzie interrupted again.

"Look, just tell me all the calls you've received in the last 24 hours and for goodness sakes be quick about it, I'm a very busy woman."

There was a brief silence and a rustling of papers, before the flustered employee returned. "In the last 24 hours we have received calls from, uh, a Miss Felicia Queen, Joanna Sheppard, Rosalind Granger-"

"Stop." Kinzie said. "That's her. Can you tell me what she said?"

A few more papers ruffled. "Uh, she was supposed to come over here for a meeting in an hour, but if you-"

"Thank you. Call me if she shows up." Kinzie said, and then hung up the phone. "Gods I love it when they're idiots."

"Nancy Bennet?" Reyna questioned, amused.

"Her two favorite book characters."

"And Rosalind Grander would be-"

"My two favorite book characters. Aside from Lady Macbeth, but you can't make that sound inconspicuous." Kinzie finished. "Now look, its 2 now, which means she was supposed to be there at 3. I left the compound at 11 so she left sometime after that. How long does the GPS say until we get there?"

Reyna checked. "3 hours."

"So if she gave her usual half hour leeway that means she left approximately half an hour after me. If we got the distress call 10 minutes ago that means she was somewhere around half an hour away from the lake," Kinzie spurted faster than Reyna could think. Seeing Reyna's somewhat befuddled expression, she shrugged. "I write a lot of sales reports."

"So what's the plan? Drive for 2 and a half hours and see what we find?" Reyna questioned.

Kinzie nodded. "The last hour is a lot of country roads, there's pretty much only route you can take. We keep driving and see if we manage to spot anything out of the ordinary."

Reyna shot a cautious glance at her. "And if we don't?"

"I'll find monsters to kill until we do."

* * *

"You know they say its good luck if it rains on your wedding day." Reyna said an hour later, as it began to drizzle on the car.

Kinzie checked the stolen cell phone. "3. And no call from the guy at Green Lake. Either he realized giving information to strangers wasn't really legal, or Hylla didn't show."

"Its okay." Reyna attempted comfort. "Another hour and a half and I'll find you something to stab."

Kinzie's hand twitched. "You better." There was a moment of silence. "And its not actually good luck. They just tell that to sad, wet brides to make them feel better about themselves."

"Aren't you just Miss Positivity?"

Kinzie rolled her eyes.

"I hate car trips." She complained a minute later. "I'm bored and I can't move."

"Entertain yourself." Reyna snapped.

"How?"

Reyna kept her eyes on the road. "However you've been entertaining yourself for the past hour."

Kinzie held up the stolen cell phone and frowned. "I can't its about to die. And I've already beaten all of the free angry bird levels. Seriously who doesn't just fork over the 3 bucks. And her Itunes password is not 12345. Or 54321. Or 00000. Or anything in the ten-year range I guessed for her birth year. Or-"

"Right." Reyna cut her off. "Well entertain yourself some other way." Reyna did not like the devious grin that spread across Kinzie's face.

"Okay." Kinzie sucked in a breath. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down…"

"NO."

"Take one down, pass it around, 34 bottles of beer on the wall…"

* * *

Reyna turned up the radio again to try and drown out Kinzie, but as with the last time, Kinzie took it as a challenge.

"Kinzie, I swear to the gods," Reyna grumbled.

Kinzie suddenly stopped. "Shit."

"Oh thank gods." Reyna sighed.

"No. Shit Reyna check your mirror." Kinzie said frantically.

"I am." Reyna defended herself, then cursed under her breathe. "Really, cops? I wasn't even speeding."

"I'm pretty sure you were speeding." A siren reared up behind them. "Come on," Kinzie groaned. "I so do not need to deal with this."

"Its okay." Reyna's mind was running. "We have the right to wait until we get to a gas station or something to stop."

"I'm not worried about safety." Kinzie rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that rule is for people who can't kill a man with one finger."

"I know." Reyna said. "I'm trying to buy us time to think. I don't exactly have a legal license and registration in this state."

Kinzie cursed. "Of course not. Why would you need a driver's license to drive?"

"Sorry." Reyna shot back. "I missed Driver's Ed while I was saving the world. It never seemed important."

"It's important now!" Kinzie took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, pull over and switch seats with me."

"What? Why? You have a license?"

Kinzie shook her head. "Not on me. But I'm better at flirting."

Reyna began to slow the car. "Do you really think you can flirt your way out of getting arrested."

Kinzie gave a tense smile. "Of course. If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty hot."

Reyna rolled her eyes again, but slowly pulled over the car. She made haste in unbuckling herself and switching seats with Kinzie while the cop car pulled up behind them. "This better work." Reyna mumbled.

"If it doesn't we can knock them out." Kinzie suggested quietly, before plastering on a smile.

The cop, a younger fellow who wasn't bad looking himself, tapped on the window, and Kinzie lowered it. "What seems to be the problem officer?"

Reyna noticed that she had managed to pull down her V-neck t-shirt enough to show some cleavage while they were switching seats. She had also slipped off her ring, and Reyna wasn't even sure where she'd hidden it.

"You were going over the speed limit back there, ma'am." The officer replied.

"Was I?" Kinzie sounded genuinely shocked. "I could have sworn it was 70."

"Miss, this is a 55mph zone."

Kinzie pouted. "Oh darn. And I'm in such a rush too. I have this party tonight and I really wanted to look really good because my boyfriend just dumped me." She sighed and twirled a piece of her hair.

"I'm going to have to see your license and registration." The officer replied.

"Kara, can you be a dear and grab my registration- it should be in the glove department." Reyna nodded. Kinize grabbed her purse from the back seat. "Now where is my wallet?"

Reyna opened the glove department and slowly began to pretend to rummage through the papers. Kinzie, searching through her purse frantically, managed to "accidentally" elbow the soft drink sitting in the cup holder, spilling soda all over Reyna's mass of papers.

"Annabeth!' Reyna chastised. "Now everything is all runny and sticky!"

Kinize dropped her head into her hands. "I'm a mess! This is why Barry dumped me!"

Reyna patted her back. "No, he didn't deserve you sweetie."

The cop awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry officer." Kinzie said. "I'm sure you have a pretty girl to get home to, and here we are wasting your time."

"It's fine ma'am." The officer said. "I'm just doing my job."

"No one to go home to?" Kinzie said sympathetically. "I don't believe it. A cute guy like you must have his pick of girls. Right, Kara?" Reyna nodded, internally smiling when she noticed the cop beginning to blush. "And the uniform." Kinize continued. "It's a total turn on. I mean you look so powerful. You could really protect a girl."

"Nothing like Barry." Reyna commented.

Kinize pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, and quickly jotted something down. "Look, I can't seem to find my license, but how about I give you my number and you can call me about the ticket?" Kinzie handed him the piece of paper with a not-so-subtle wink.

The cop didn't say anything for a moment, and Reyna was afraid he was going to arrest them. She was calculating rather or not she thought she could knock him out before he could radio for back up (the answer was probably) when he looked back up at Kinzie with a smile. "Sure Miss. I'll just call you. About the ticket."

"Oh you're the best!" Kinzie gushed. "I'll be waiting by the phone. To do my civic duty, of course." She rolled down the window as the cop walked away.

"I can't believe-" Reyna began.

"Don't celebrate yet." Kinzie said. "Wait until they drive away."

They both turned around and watched with baited breath as the cop talked to his parent briefly, and then the patrol car began to retreat off into distance. Soon it was out of sight.

Kinize whooped. "Fist bump!" She held up her fist, and Reyna bumped it with an eye roll. "Let's get back on the road."

"Uh, not until you switch seats with me." Reyna said. "You are definitely not driving."

Kinzie pouted. "Why not?"

Reyna gave her a pointed look. "Fine." Kinzie gave in. "We switch back." The both climbed back into their original seats.

Once buckled in, Kinzie reached down and pulled out her ring from where she had stashed it in between her boobs.

Reyna laughed as she slipped it back on her finger. "I'm sure Hylla would be thrilled to know what you're doing with her very expensive ring."

Kinzie smiled. "Pretty boy cop couldn't know my heart already belonged to someone else. I can't believe I flirted my way out of a speeding ticket, that was totally on my bucket list. Actually, I can believe it- I'm awesome."

Reyna rolled her eyes. At least bragging was better than singing.

* * *

A while later, after they had stopped for Arby's due to Kinzie's unrelenting complaints, Kinzie was still riding off her flirting victory. Reyna figured her sense of humor was just what was keeping her from worrying about Hylla.

"You were so good." Kinzie said. "We sounded so dumb. I bet we could've gotten into a frat party."

"Because that's something we totally want to do." Reyna commented.

Kinzie shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich. "You could meet a boy. Though I'm beginning to think you just want to be a cat lady. Or a metal dog lady. Whatever."

"My dogs can kill at a much faster rate than most boys." Reyna pointed out. "And they talk much less."

Kinzie laughed. "Awww, you made a joke." She tossed a fry in the air and caught it in her mouth. "But come on," She said, still chewing, "How come my alias had to be Annabeth? Is that the most creative name you could come up with on the fly?"

"Hey," Reyna defended, "I named you after the smartest person I've ever met. That's more significant than throwing out random names."

"Random names?" Kinzie said. "Uh, Supergirl? The Flash? Do you read comic books? Or watch television?"

"Not really."

"You need a life." Kinzie said, "I knew I was right when I told Hylla you probably just sat around all day alone in a darkened room plotting world domination. And she said I was wrong."

"Oh, like you have more a life than me." Reyna said.

Kinzie waggled her fingers. "Um, I'm engaged. That's like a total indicator of having a life." She threw a fry at Reyna.

Reyna abruptly stopped the car, causing Kinzie to jerk back in her seat and drop her food onto the floor. "Come on, Reyna, now I got Arby's sauce on your rental." Kinzie complained.

But Reyna was staring straight ahead. "Shit." She muttered. "Kinzie."

Kinzie looked out the front window and gasped. She quickly covered her mouth, speaking in a terrified whisper. "Hylla."

* * *

 **It would be rad if you left a review.**


End file.
